Fusion
Murder VI: Fusion began on April 9, 2015, and ended on May 19, 2015. The game was themed around [http://fuse.wikia.com/wiki/Fuse_Wiki| Fuse]. It was hosted by Librarian Cat and can be found [https://www.iwakuroleplay.com/threads/the-murder-games-vi-fusion-ic.105616/ here]. Participants * Arya Stark - Fifth Death * C-3PO - Third Death * Cell - Twelfth Death * Claire Bennett - Ninth Death * Cole MacGrath * Elizabeth Keen - Second Death * Ellie * Ellis * Fox McCloud - Eighteenth Death * Garnet * Gaz Membrane - Fifteenth Death * Handsome Jack - Tenth Death * Hester Shaw * Hope Estheim - Thirteenth Death * Hua Mulan - First Death * Ika Musume - Seventeenth Death * Jade Curtiss * Jameson Locke - Sixteenth Death * Jeffrey Sprit * Johnny Cade - Fourteenth Death * Librarian Cat * L Lawliet - Eleventh Death * Luke fon Fabre * Matt Murdock - Eighth Death * Nanami Yasuri * Naoki Kashima - Sixth Death * Natalia * Patchouli Knowledge * Pietro Maximoff * Quote * Raymond "Red" Reddington * River Tam * Rose Wilson * Sadao Maou * Sheimi Moriyama * Springtrap * The Seventh Doctor * The Stalk * Tails - Seven Death * Touma Kamijou * Trina - Fourth Death Death Order Hua Mulan - MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''SHOT THROUGH THE HEAD!' Elizabeth Keen - ''EXECUTED! INNOCENT! '"ACCIDENT!"'' C-3PO - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''ENGULFED IN FLAMES!'' Trina - DIED! TRAITOR! '''DISINTEGRATION!' Arya Stark - ''EXECUTED! SINGULARIST! '''ENGULFED IN FLAMES!' Naoki Kashima - ''HAUNTED! INNOCENT! '''HONORABLE DEATH!' Tails - ''MURDERED! CULTIST! '''HUNG!' Matt Murdock - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''IMPALED!' Claire Bennett - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''HEAD CRUSHED!' Handsome Jack - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''SHOT OVER AND OVER!' L Lawliet - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''IMPALED!' Cell - ''EXECUTED! TRAITOR! '''LEFT BEHIND!' Hope Estheim - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''LEFT BEHIND!' Johnny Cade - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''LEFT BEHIND!' Gaz Membrane - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''LEFT BEHIND!' ''Jameson Locke - DIED! INNOCENT! '''LEFT BEHIND!' ''Ika Musume - DIED! INNOCENT! '''LEFT BEHIND!' Fox McCloud - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''LEFT BEHIND!' Other Characters * Asch * Albert Wesker * Arch Demon Akibahara * Chris Redfield (α) * Chris Redfield (β) * Deathstroke * Freddy Fazbear * Funny Valentine (AI) * Kirei Kotomine * Marie * Monokuma * Pretty Boy * Sister Mary Eunice McKee * The Freelancer * Ultibahara Chapter Details '''Prologue - "The Waiting Room"' Chapter One - "Meet the Prophet" Chapter Two - "The Freelancer" Chapter Three - "Supernatural Guidance" Chapter Four - "A Presidential Escape" Chapter Five - "Crossing the Bridge" Chapter Six - "The True Cultists" Final Chapter - "Demon Lord Ultibahara" Epilogue Details Ultibahara suddenly decides to withdraw from the fight, effectively ending the ordeal that the Survivors had been forced to go through. After pointing out that Nanami had mysteriously disappeared, Freddy Fazbear congratulates the participants for surviving the Murder Game, allowing access to the promised Fuse that would grant those who would come into contact with it great, god-like powers, and provides the thought of either joining the Cult of Singularity or the Coalition for them as well. The job tentatively done for now, Kotomine sighs a tired breath, intending to leave without a word and come back to the Coalition Headquarters, but not before Chris would stop him, recruiting Naoki, Natalia, and Elizabeth to their cause before he left, bringing Pretty Boy and The Stalk, who is expecting payment for her services to the Coalition, back as well. The Doctor exchanges his farewells with Hope, Luke, and Mulan, who also exchanges goodbyes with her acquaintances, including Hester Shaw and Ellis, with whom she would share a brief kiss. Pietro, declining the offer to join the Coalition, decides to travel with Patchouli back to her world, reflecting on the experiences that the two of them had gone through together during the course of the Murder Game. The Doctor is visited by his future self, who gives Hope a cybernetic prosthetic arm, lets Pietro keep the TARDIS key so that he can summon him, and gives his past self a warning concerning the upcoming war with Akibahara. Rose Wilson reveals herself as one of the undiscovered Traitors to Sadao and the rest of the Survivors, before her father, Deathstroke, would appear and threaten her to join him. Sadao decides to stand up for Rose, not allowing Deathstroke to lay a hand on her and wards him off. Rose offers Sadao the opportunity to join the Teen Titans, to which Sadao accepts. Tails, after repairing his plane, eventually has to stay on the island until he figures out a way to restore his body. Quote, meanwhile, brings Shiemi back to his world. River Tam, after exchanging farewells, returns to her world, where oddly enough, Desmond Miles and a man named Crichton are waiting for her. Elsewhere, Cole would reveal himself to be the other undiscovered Traitor, using his power to stop Ellie's heart for a moment and briefly attack Jeffrey. With that, he disappeared in a flash, musing on how he didn't even need any Fuse now that he was already as powerful as a god. Arya would scream helplessly as Ellie's heart stopped, sinking into despair as she reflects on how she had always been forsaken, even by the Coalition. Back at the Coalition Headquarters, Makoto would be seen speaking with Kieran, expressing his worries over not only the phenomena of the Murder Games, as well as Arch Demon Akibahara, but also of a mysterious Reaper threat that he had picked up earlier while monitoring other Murder Games. Before they could get far in the conversation, however, Makoto's attention is grabbed by Jennifer, who relays to him troubling information that key data like profile information on recruits and virtual reality data have gone completely missing. Because the data was supposed to be so secure, Kieran mentions the possibility that a double agent working for Akibahara may be lurking within the Coalition. In an unspecified location, it is revealed that the Coalition agent who had taken the key data, as well as the one who had stolen Jade Curtiss's technology, was Revan, who is seen speaking with Monokuma. Jade appears and forces Revan to pay compensation for the unlawful use of his company's products. Revan, using his Force powers, attempts to intimidate Jade out of the demand, but he is unaffected, strangely enough. After persisting in receiving payment, as well as revealing that he was the one who tipped off the Coalition that there was a traitor in their midst, Jade extends his offer by saying that if Revan chose, he would be given access to more of Jade's products and technology from across the multiverse, given that he is paid handsomely. With that, Revan reluctantly agrees, deciding he may as well make use of this opportunity. When Touma, by complete accident, believe it or not, is transported back to his home world without being given any chance to return to the tour to complete his mission, the one who had assigned him the job, Motoharu Tsuchimikado simply accepts his findings. In the center of Academy City of Touma's world, within a place called the Windowless Building, Tsuchimikado relays Touma's findings, including talk of the Murder Games and Arch Demon Akibahara, among other things, to a man named Aleister Crowley. Tsuchimikado inquires on what the best choice of action would be, and Crowley simply says that their plans will stay as they are for now, as he is not concerned with Akibahara. Before long, however, Crowley mentions someone called Fiamma of the Right, who may or may not be a hindrance to his plans. After Kotomine submits his Fuse Incident Report to the Holy Church and Mage's Association, Aoko Aozaki decides that the Association has waited far too long, and confronts the vice director, Bathomeloi Lorelei. There, she expresses her grievances, as well as concerns over what she feels like an "ultimate" Murder Game that may happen in the near future. When inquired on what her intended course of action is, Aoko drops the name of Shiki Tohno, and begins discussing her plan. Meanwhile, in another unknown place, Akibahara appears before Arya, persuading her into joining him and his cause for Ellie's sake and to exact revenge upon Cole. Arya agrees and becomes a part of his cause, effectively turning her back on the Coalition with that. Afterlife Details Unlike the other Murder Events, which either featured an Afterlife system that brought every murdered and executed participant to another section within the Game, or simply did not have an Afterlife system like the Tales did, this particular Murder Game instead had those who were murdered and executed become "ghosts" that were still able to regularly interact with the other participants, though unable to physically interact and help out. After a number of rounds had passed, the ghosts would eventually disappear and be brought to a sort of "game show" like scenario. Here, they answer questions, and if they are correct, they are awarded units of Fuse. Acquiring a certain number of units will allow one to return to the world of the living and go back to participating. As it turned out, the "ghosts" were actually manifestations of data that had been uploaded to the Fuse facility's mainframe upon the characters' deaths. Most of those that died were eventually downloaded into new bodies made with the replica technology seen in The Ties That Bind. Trivia * As mentioned above, this is the first Murder Game (not counting Tales) to lack a solid Afterlife system, instead making use of a "Ghost" mechanic. * Unlike most other standard Murder Events that generally just have Survivor and Traitor roles pre-assigned, this one also has a good amount of additional pre-assigned roles, such as "Singularist" and "Cultist." Category:Games Category:Fusion